


Manuela's First Time

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First time with a woman, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Manuela and Dorothea enjoy being naked in bed together.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Manuela's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea/Manuela is my favourite Dorothea pairing. There's just something precious about the two of them and their interactions.
> 
> So let's celebrate them with some gratuitous smut.

Manuela's heart hammered in her chest. Her body was wracked with nerves and she rather hoped her smile had distorted into some hideous grimace. She felt like she was on stage mere second before the curtains were about to open on a brand new opera production that had never quite worked out in rehearsals.

But she wasn't in the opera. And she certainly wasn't dressed in a diva's brilliant gown. In fact, she wasn't dressed at all. She was very much naked. And rather than standing on stage, she was lying in bed. So was Dorothea. And she, too, was quite, quite naked.

In a sense, this moment had been inevitable. Ever since Manuela had decided to just give up on men, this moment, or something rather a lot like this moment, had been in her future. She just... hadn't quite realised it at the time. She certainly hadn't seen it coming.

But Dorothea was such an affectionate young thing. So kind, so caring, so full of passion. Oh, and how she'd glittered on the stage! Such talent. And if Manuela was going to be alone anyway, she might as well be alone with her treasured darling.

And so, bit by bit, step by step, quite obliviously, Manuela had wandered into this moment, where she and Dorothea were lying naked in bed, side by side.

Dorothea's hand caressed her body lightly, her fingertips whispering across her bare stomach, keeping well aware from more... intimate areas. And the way she looked at her. Manuela almost couldn't stand those green eyes. A lot of people had looked at her with lust over the years. She'd rather banked on it, in fact, back when she'd still been fruitlessly searching for a husband. But Dorothea... she actually _desired_ her. And not merely because her body was attractive to her - though Manuela damn well hoped it was - but also because she... she actually seemed to...

Oh dear.

Dorothea leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were impossibly soft, her kiss so miraculously gentle. It was almost enough to soothe some of Manuela's nerves. Manuela returned Dorothea's kiss, but that was more or less it. She wasn't at all sure what to do. She didn't really want to do anything, either. She was content to simply feel Dorothea's lips on her own.

Without breaking their kiss, Dorothea pulled closer, resting her naked body against Manuela's. Part of Manuela half expected Dorothea's hand resting on her belly to wander up or down her bare skin. But to her surprise, it remained where it was.

Dorothea slowly pulled away. Manuela had just enough self-control not to whimper in disappointment. She wanted to feel those lips again. She wanted her to kiss her again and never stop.

"Nervous?" Dorothea asked. Her whisper sent pleasant shivers down Manuela's spine.

"I'm afraid so," Manuela admitted.

"No shame in that," Dorothea said. "It's your first time, and all."

"Hardly," said Manuela. "I'm quite experienced, I'll have you know. Exclusively with men so far, admittedly, but I can't see how this would be so different."

Dorothea smiled. "That's not... _quite_... what I meant."

"Well then, what did you mean?" Manuela asked.

Dorothea kissed her again and all of a sudden Manuela wasn't that interested in the answer any more.

"Let me take care of everything, alright?" Dorothea said.

Part of Manuela wanted to take offence at that. She was older, she was more experienced (in some respects). She'd already been a diva of the stage when Dorothea'd still been wandering the streets. She'd been the girl's mentor and teacher. If anyone was going to take care of anyone it should by all rights be her taking care of Dorothea.

"Alright," Manuela replied.

Dorothea kissed her, as soft and gentle as before. But her lips soon strayed from Manuela's mouth and fluttered down her chin, down her neck. Before she knew it, those soft, gentle lips pressed against her full, bare breasts.

Manuela felt a shiver of arousal run through her as Dorothea kissed her breasts. Her lips caressed her curves, fluttering across her soft breasts. Here and there, without rhyme or reason, Dorothea pressed her mouth hard against her chest or let her tongue slip out and flick across her skin.

Manuela was surprised at how good it all felt. Dorothea's mouth moved across her breasts, kissing her here and there, wandering aimlessly all over her chest while at the same time seemingly determined to caress every inch of skin. And every time Dorothea's lips touched her, Manuela felt another little flutter of arousal travelling down her body to nest between her legs.

A soft, aroused sigh escaped from Manuela's lips when she felt Dorothea kiss one of nipples. Dorothea's lips closed around the sensitive nub, and Manuela felt her tongue flick against it. She found herself beginning to writhe ever so slightly against Dorothea's shapely body as her young lover suckled on her breast.

Manuela had never really had much of an opinion on breasts. Oh, she'd always liked the fact that hers where large and firm, but she'd never much cared about anyone else's. But here, now, with Dorothea's mouth kissing her curves and sucking on her nipples, she couldn't wait to return the favour. To rest her face between Dorothea's breasts and to caress them with her tongue.

Manuela was so taken with the way Dorothea pleased her breasts that she didn't quite notice the young woman's hand glide down her bare stomach and slip between her legs. Until she suddenly felt those gentle fingertips caress her by now moist folds.

Manuela moaned quietly, her body arching into Dorothea's when she felt the sudden surge of pleasure. Dorothea seemed not to notice, or perhaps seemed not to care. She kept kissing and licking her breasts as before, and her hand moved quietly up and down Manuela's dripping slit.

Manuela wasn't quite sure what was happening. The soft yet curiously insistent glow of erotic pleasure spread throughout her body. Dorothea's efforts were solely focussed on her wet pussy and - by now - probably equally wet breasts. And yet she felt it - felt the pleasure - felt _her_ everywhere. There didn't seem to be a single part of her body that wasn't smouldering with lust. Dorothea treated her with such calm affection, and yet it seemed she'd effortlessly taken over her body.

Dorothea's hands slid up and down Manuela's sensitive folds. Now and again, a finger curled just so, sending another shiver of lust through her defenceless body, forcing another pleasured moan from her lips. Dorothea seemed to be exploring her pussy, trying to find just the right way to caress her to make her moan the loudest.

A groan filled with wanton lust escaped from Manuela's throat when she felt two of Dorothea's fingers slip inside of her. The slender, flexible digits explored her overheated core with all the quiet care she'd come to expect. And yet Dorothea's careful movements lit a pleasured blaze inside Manuela.

"Oh, _yes_ ," she hissed, her hips moving against Dorothea's hand seemingly without instruction from her lust-addled brain.

Dorothea giggled, but only briefly. Manuela soon felt her lips against the lower curves of her breasts again, adding a delicious little edge to the pleasure her fingers gave her.

Dorothea started moving more boldly, her fingers sliding deeper into Manuela's pussy. Within moment she was fucking her, but rather than keeping her fingers straight and rigid, they bent and curved to allow her fingertips to draw irregular circles all over her tight inner walls.

Manuela mewed and moaned, mindlessly bucking her hips against Dorothea's hands. Her pleasure was everywhere now, everything. Her bare skin glowed with it, her body was on fire with it. Pleasured moans spilled endlessly from her mouth, pausing only whenever she needed to draw breath, or Dorothea touching some particularly sensitive spot that made her squeal with lustful bliss.

It was then that Manuela felt Dorothea's soft, gentle lips kiss her clit.

Manuela screamed her pleasure, her hands clawing at the sheet. The blaze ravaging her lustful body roared into an inferno. She closed her bare legs around Dorothea's back, intending to pull her closer against her body, as though that was even possible.

Manuela had no idea how Dorothea managed it. How it was possible for the younger woman to firmly slide her fingers back and forth inside her pussy while her nimble tongue skill played with her clit. She didn't care either. Not right now. The pleasure that raged through her body burned every question she could possibly have out of her mind.

She could almost feel Dorothea's urgency. The way she kissed and licked and lapped and fingered her. When her mouth or tongue wasn't against her dripping core, Manuela could hear her shallow, desperate breathing. There was a fiery yearning in every kiss, every move, every mouth.

"Please," Dorothea panted, pressing her lips against Manuela's slit. "Please come."

It was almost as though Dorothea's desperate plea was the last thing Manuela needed. Perhaps it was.

Manuela came hard, moaning wantonly, her naked body shuddering against Dorothea's mouth, her wet pussy clamping down on her fingers. Orgasmic pleasure ravaged her body, roaring through every single inch of her.

Even though Manuela was already coming, and coming loudly, Dorothea stepped up her efforts. She fucked her as hard as she could with her fingers, while her mouth desperately kissed her clit when her tongue wasn't eagerly lapping up the erotic juices flowing from her slit.

Manuela thrashed about like a wild animal, her pleasure too vast and powerful to be contained by mere flesh. Her hands still gripping the sheets tore them apart, leaving her with handfuls of jagged cloth. She barely noticed, and wouldn't have cared if she had. All that mattered was Dorothea's mouth on her pussy and Dorothea fingers inside of her and the glorious, glorious pleasure that burned through her.

Manuela didn't know how long she came and it really, really didn't matter either. But no matter how much effort Dorothea poured into pleasuring her body, eventually her pleasure faded and she floated back down into the real world. Naked, sweating, holding the remnants of the bedsheets in her hands. Her bare chest heaved as she struggled for breath. Here and there, a muscle twitched as though still in the grip of her climactic pleasure.

Dorothea crawled up her body until the two women were face to face. She was warm and heavy and her smiling lips glistened with what could only have been Manuela's pleasure.

They kissed.

Their kiss lasted forever. It didn't matter how long it actually lasted.

"That was..." Manuela began when their lips parted. "I don't know what that was. I have no words for it."

"Enjoyable?" Dorothea suggested with a smirk.

" _Enjoyable_?" Manuela said. "Dear girl, it was... it was... it was divine is what it was."

Dorothea rested her head on Manuela's breasts and sighed. "Good. I'm glad."

"And if you'd just... let me get my breath back..." Manuela continued, "I'll return the favour. As soon as I can."

Dorothea giggled. "It's fine," she said. "All that matters is that we're together now."

"Yes, of course," said Manuela. "Still, I think I'll quite enjoy learning how to please the way you please me."

"Well," said Dorothea, "I look forward to it."


End file.
